


i want to feel you in my bones

by Thestias



Series: of darkness, light, and things between [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestias/pseuds/Thestias
Summary: Under the cover of night, secret longings demand acknowledgement//aka a poor excuse to write pining idiots taking lust into their own handswink, wink
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Original Female Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: of darkness, light, and things between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in her chambers with the light of the moon her only company in the dark, Giselle cannot help but indulge in fantasy

Cool air brushes lightly against Elle’s skin as she lay upon the bed, thin silk chemise her only protection from the chill; it doesn’t bother her at all, is soothing against overheated skin. Blonde curls spill over the pillow, eyes closed and lips parted as images dance across her mind, Haurchefant hovering above her, pale blue eyes glinting in the soft moonlight. She swears she can almost _feel_ the heat he radiates, despite him not being there. 

Sitting up she pulls the shirt over her head before leaning back against the pillows, bare breasts exposed to the cool night air; her skin gleams in the soft, moon-tinted glow from outside and Giselle can easily imagine the low groan that leaves his throat at the sight of her, so vivid she could almost swear he had suddenly appeared as though summoned by her impure thoughts. 

Teeth sink into her lower lip as a hand slips down her body, gooseflesh raised in the wake of the touch. Elle’s back arches at the first tentative brush of fingers to her inner thigh, sigh escaping though she tries to hold it in; it’s delightful, delicious, the way she can picture him so clearly--she has spent so much time studying his features that the imaginary press of his hand could almost be the real thing.

She shivers at the soft brush of fingers across her sensitive clit, still covered by the thin cotton of her smalls; it’s embarrassing, how aroused she is by mere thoughts of the elezen, imagining his large, warm, _rough_ hands sliding so carefully up her thigh. A soft moan leaves parted lips as Giselle tilts her head back, phantom lips kissing the column of her throat, tongue dipping into the hollow where her collarbones meet. Doing something so audacious, so _wanton,_ in her unlocked room where anyone—where _Haurchefant—_ could potentially hear brings a flush to her cheeks, the rush of it making her toes curl and desire pool in her stomach. The idea of being caught excites Elle, adds another layer to the fantasy she delves back into, calloused fingers replacing her own in her mind. A light touch directly to her clit has Elle shivering before it moves lower, dragging through the wetness that has pooled at the apex of her thighs. 

Impatient at the slow pace her fantasy has set the blonde lets her legs fall open wider, arching her back with a soft whine as her other hand-- _not my hand,_ Haurchefant’s _hand--_ moves to her breast, rolling a nipple between two fingers. The hand between her legs becomes more insistent, finger dipping into her entrance just as the hand on Elle’s breast gives a soft squeeze to the rounded flesh beneath it, gasp torn from her throat at the rough touch. She makes a mental note to quiet herself; anyone could pass by the window and hear, _see_ the lewd things she's doing; it sends another shiver of excitement down her spine and she lets slip an even louder moan, thumb rubbing at her clit while the tips of two fingers press into her wet heat.

“Oh, Haurchefant...” she moans softly into the darkness of the bedroom, hips pressing up against the hand between her thighs, insistently grinding against the fingers there. The hand at her breast moves to stroke along the pale of her throat, drag of fingers igniting a fire beneath flesh. One pushes into her wet, tight cunt and Elle lets out a loud groan, wave of pleasure washing over her and making her toes curl.

It’s so easy to imagine the spark of lust in his eyes, warmth of his lips against hers as his finger moves to stroke inside, another joining the first. Giselle whimpers softly as they brush against _that spot,_ the one that has her seeing stars; the hand at her neck moves to clutch at the bedsheets below, fisting the soft cotton between slender fingers.

The fantasy picks up its pace, Haurchefant pressing hot, wet kisses down her flesh as his fingers move, stroking and teasing, drawing whimpers and stifled cries from Giselle’s throat. She can feel the heat building, desire coiled hot and tight in her stomach, spreading lower to the place where her hand-- _his hand--_ touches. A cry is pulled from her as a third finger is added, stretching her more than she has ever been before; the sting is good, a new sort of pleasure despite the cry it wrenches and fantasy Haurchefant slows his pace, fingers stilling to allow her time to adjust. 

When Elle nods he thrusts back into her, gaze hot and heavy as it roams over her naked figure, lingering on soft breasts pushed forward by the arch of her back. Her breaths come harder now, quick and shallow as hips move in time with his hand, the rhythm set by his fingers. He touches that spot again and another soft cry of his name tumbles from parted lips, eyes snapping shut and lips falling open as pleasure pulses through her body, nerve endings alight as she finds release, fingers slowing as she chases the sensation to its inevitable end. “Haurchefant...oh, Haurchefant, _yes_...”

Once she's managed to catch her breath again Elle carefully pulls her fingers away, sitting up and reaching for the blanket; carelessly she wipes the slender digits off and flings it aside, shivering as the chill of the room registers, washing over still-tingling skin. Stretching languidly she grabs the shirt shed thrown to the side and slips it back over her body before settling into the warm comfort of the bed. Eyes heavy, body sated and tired from release Giselle burrows down beneath the sheet, one hand beneath the pillow and soft, satisfied sigh leaving her lips before she slips gently, quickly to sleep, into dreams full of pale eyes and gentle hands on bare flesh. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stumbling upon something he was not supposed to, Haurchefant cannot resist acting on temptation

It is well-past dark when Haurchefant finally stumbles from the library, eyes bleary and hand cramped from research; he had long since lost track of the time and stumbles tiredly through the halls of the manor, passing by Giselle’s rooms on his way to his own when a noise catches his attention. 

He means it innocently enough; the sounds emanating from her chambers are enough to rouse anyone’s concern, soft groans not unlike those she makes when in pain drifting from the partially-opened door into the darkened hall. It isn’t until Haurchefant hears his own name, syllables catching on a breathy moan, that he realises just  _ what  _ it is he’s hearing, freezing in place with a hand hovering just above the door handle. 

Immediately Haurchefant feels colour rush to his face and can only imagine the brilliant shade of red he must be, and though he knows he shouldn’t linger, a part of him— _ impulsive, irrational, inappropriate _ —cannot will himself away. As Giselle’s soft moans and whispers of his name continue Haurchefant feels himself hardening, cock straining against his trousers in a most uncomfortable fashion; he makes no move to relieve himself of the ache, knowing he has no right, intruding upon such an intimate thing as he is.

Still, he cannot help as his mind conjures an image of her, muscled limbs spread out upon his own bed, wet and ready for him. It pulls a groan from his own lips, which he immediately stifles with a knuckle between his teeth; long has he wanted to trace those curves, map out the freckles he sees peeking out from her clothing, wonders how much of her body they cover. He  _ wants,  _ desperately, to see golden hair unbound and splayed across his pillows, deep jadeite eyes darkened with lust.

Most of all, he wishes to see the love he feels for Giselle reflected back at him.

Despite himself Haurchefant doesn't move from where he is rooted to the floor, attention fixed on the noises he can hear; he is stuck in place, unable to walk away even if he were so inclined—and, loathe as he is to admit to such thoughts, he is not.

It is the most exquisite torture, standing just outside the door, rooted to the spot with no choice but to listen as she pleasures herself. He is aching and ready, primed to spill at a touch but he cannot,  _ will not  _ when she does not know, refuses to encroach upon her privacy any more—

Beyond the heavy door he can hear Elle’s breath hitch, shouting out his name as she finds her release.

Backing away from the room Haurchefant doesn’t linger, not wanting to risk being caught; instead he hurries to his own chambers, barring the door once inside and leaning heavily against it, trying to wrap his mind around what he had heard. Before he can think better of it Haurchefant’s fingers are fumbling for his laces, elezen nearly sobbing in relief as he wraps a hand around himself.

His cock is leaking and he knows he won’t last, echo of his name said  _ like that  _ nearly bringing him to peak before he can do so much as stroke his throbbing member. Forcing himself back into some semblance of calm Haurchefant slowly works his cock, calling to mind those long, elegant fingers--how they curl around a sword, the warmth they leave in their wake with a mere brush of skin. The slight curve to the tips of her ears, long nose dusted with freckles; thick lashes, plush lips and  _ oh  _ how they look when she speaks his name, how they would look wrapped around his cock—

A loud, long moan leaves him as Haurchefant comes, sudden and so intense it nearly brings him to his knees; with the hand not covered in his seed the elezen leans heavily against the wall, breath coming in short gasps. Unable to summon the energy to clean the mess on the floor he instead kicks off his boots and trousers, piling them haphazardly in front of his locked door, shedding his tunic on his way to bed. Sated and steadfastly ignoring the guilt bubbling in his chest Haurchefant drifts off to sleep, visions of green eyes and golden hair following him into his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huuuuge shout-out to the Wholesomely Debauched server for encouraging me to write, and finish, this short fic; without them it would still be sitting in my WIP folder. Y'all are amazing, and if anyone reading wants to come talk to us all about your favourite FFXIV fanfics, feel free to join [here](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)


End file.
